Kiraísmo
by Mayumii
Summary: SemiAU. Roger leva Matt, Mello e Near à um passeio muito estranho, com direitos à Mikami e Matsuda fanáticos, Aizawa de chapinha, Gevanni paquerado e Misa e Takada sacrificadas. [Nonsense]


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence. Se pertencesse, Matt, Mello e Near estariam se pegando por aí (WTF?), L e Raito virariam borboletas e... tá, parei.

**Sinopse:** SemiAU. Roger leva Matt, Mello e Near à um passeio muito estranho, com direitos à Mikami e Matsuda fanáticos, Aizawa de chapinha, Gevanni paquerado e Misa e Takada sacrificadas.

* * *

**Kiraísmo**

-

− MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? – gritou Mello, pasmo, olhando para o enorme prédio a sua frente. – Roger, você não disse que a gente ia à CONFEITARIA?

Near estranhou a pergunta do loiro, virando-se também para o senhor.

− A gente não ia na loja de brinquedos? – disse o alvo garoto, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo, e olhando desconfiadamente para o edifício.

− HEY, AÍ DENTRO NÃO É UMA LAN HOUSE! – berrou Matt, também olhando para o prédio. – _What the hell is it?_

Um jovem moreno interpelou-os, encarando Matt firmemente, que, com medo, escondeu-se atrás de Mello.

− NÃO FALE DO DEMÔNIO NA CASA DE DEUS, SENHOR RUIVO! – gritou Matsuda, ao mesmo tempo em que ajoelhava três vezes à frente da igreja. – AQUI MORA O BEM, AQUI MORA A JUSTIÇA!

Os três garotos puseram-se a olhar atentamente à Roger, que sorriu ao jovem pregador, apertando-lhe a mão.

− Bem, vocês três, como o novo trabalho de vocês é pesquisar sobre religiões e seitas religiosas, decidi trazê-los até aqui, para conhecerem essa igreja... E também, se puderem a oportunidade, enxergar os maus hábitos que estão fazendo.

Os três entreolharam-se, confusos.

− Maus... hábitos? – murmurou Near, que fingiu não entender. – Não sei do que está falando, Roger.

− Nem eu. – disseram Matt e Mello, em coro.

− Vocês estão com péssimos hábitos; chocolate em excesso, quebras-cabeças em excesso, cigarros em excesso, _e relações... em excesso_! – disse Roger, frisando o último hábito, fazendo Nate corar, Mello olhar para o céu e Mail assoviar. Matsuda, o jovem pregador arregalou os olhos, estudando os três jovens com atenção. Eles _precisariam _tomar alguns sermões do Padre Mikami.

− Err... Vamos entrando, a missa já vai começar! – murmurou Matsuda, fazendo todos entrarem na igreja, mesmo que a contragosto. – Hoje é o dia especial do Padre Mikami; ele irá dar uma aula de catequese especialmente para vocês, e um ritual para nosso Deus.

− Wow. Sensacional. – murmuraram os três, ironicamente.

-

Assim que entraram na igreja, todos tiveram "a honra" de sentar na primeira fila. Near encolheu-se, agarrando o braço de Mello; o lugar não era propriamente um lugar para ser o "reino dos céus", definitivamente. Matt olhou-os de canto, resmungando por Mello esboçar um pequeno sorriso, ao se ver tão perto de Near, mas nada disse. Olhou em volta, e algo realmente _tentador_, a algumas poucas fileiras depois dele. Alto, olhos azuis, porte atlético.

"Hm", murmurou Matt, elaborando um plano para trocar algumas palavrinhas com o desconhecido bonitão. Mello observou os olhos de Matt percorrerem o rapaz desconhecido lascivamente. Pigarreou, fazendo o ruivo olhar para ele. Foi nessa hora, que o padre entrou.

Ele não podia ser um padre, definitivamente! Alto, malhado, bonitão, o padre entrou já causando um sério alvoroço a um motim de moças e senhoras que ocupavam outras cadeiras da frente. Mas, quando ele levantou o rosto, o silêncio reinou.

Definitivamente, _não havia meio de Mikami Teru ser padre..._

− Que cara de maníaco. – comentou Mello baixinho, fazendo Near escancarar seu rosto para mais perto dele, com o pretexto de estar com medo. Matt concordou com um aceno, que não passara despercebido pelo padrecomcarademaníaco.

− Ora, ora, quem temos aqui! Três crianças, novas aqui! – disse Mikami, fazendo toda a igreja dizer um "sim" sonoro e fantasmagórico. Aproximou-se dos três, que o fitavam estranhamente. – Não precisam ter timidez. Subam no altar e apresentem-se.

Roger pigarreou, fazendo os três concordarem com o padre, levantando-se imediatamente.

− Eu não vou dizer meu nome, porque não tenho obrigação de dizê-lo a você. Mas, muito prazer. – disse Near, curvando-se respeitosamente para Mikami, que o fitava incrédulo.

− Garoto, VOCÊ ESTÁ COM O DEMÔNIO! MEUS COMPANHEIROS, ELE ESTÁ OU NÃO ESTÁ COM O DEMÔNIO? – Teru gritou insanamente, virando-se para as estátuas perto do altar, apontando para uma que mostrava um grande monstro, com uma grande maçã em sua boca, e uma placa escrito "Sim".

− ELE ESTÁ COM O DEMÔNIO, Ó GRANDE MENSAGEIRO DE DEUS! – gritaram com fervor todos os fiéis, fazendo os três arregalarem os olhos.

Mikami deu um sorriso triunfante, e andou à passos rápidos até o garoto de cabelos brancos, fazendo este assustar-se e proteger-se atrás de Mello, que encarou o padre furiosamente.

− Escuta aqui, dá pra parar de assustar o moleque, ou tá difícil?!

Matsuda levantou-se de seu lugar, e pôs-se a rezar fervorosamente.

− Padre Mikami, o loiro também está com o demônio!

Todas as pessoas na igreja puseram-se a gritar "SIM", e Mello começou a cerrar o punho, furioso. Mikami começou a rir descontroladamente, como se o próprio _demônio _estivesse dentro dele, mas os três preferiam não comentar. A igreja silenciou-se, e todos se agacharam, como se a risada do padre fosse um sinal de louvor.

− E o último garoto, ò grande mensageiro? – disse Matsuda, fazendo todos repetirem a mesma coisa.

Todos voltaram seus olhos até Matt...

...Que estava esquecido até o momento, e fumava um cigarro calmamente.

− NÃO FUME NO ALTAR DE DEUS! ELE É ALÉRGICO À NICOTINA! – berrou Mikami, histérico. – MEUS COMPANHEIROS, ELE TAMBÉM ESTÁ COM O DEMÔNIO!

− SIM! – disseram todos, apontando em riste para o ruivo, que olhava para os lados, sem entender nada.

− HEY! ISSO NÃO É NICOTINA! É MACONHA, PÔ! – disse Matt, fazendo todos se silenciarem, analisando a resposta do garoto, até ouvir um grito estridente vindo do canto esquerdo da igreja.

− Saia de cima do altar de Kira-sama! Você merece morrer! – disse um homem, com os cabelos mais cheios que o Bozo (WTF, naturalmente, o Aizawa).

Mikami sorriu, abrindo os braços para o fiel.

− Eis aqui um dos fiéis mais concretos de nossa missão! Aizawa-san, esses caras estão ou não estando com _the hell _em seus corações?

− Estão, ò mensageiro de Kira! Precisamos ajudá-los, ou matá-los, para um mundo melhor! Assim como me ajudou, e me ajudará!

Mikami abriu um grande sorriso, e virou-se aos fiéis, ao lado de Aizawa.

− Vejam, ó grandes fiéis, a benevolência do nosso Kira! O que deseja de Kira, Aizawa?

− Meu cabelo! Quero que ele seja menor!

Mikami fez uma mesura, e gritou.

− Seu desejo é uma ordem! – rapidamente, retirou da manga uma chapinha, ligou-a a uma tomada, e deixou os cabelos de Aizawa lisos, após uma seção de creme rápida. "Oohs" foram ouvidos por todas as partes.

- Um milagre! – todos os fiéis gritavam. – O padre, por intermédio de Kira, o ajudou!

- Mas isso é a porra de uma chapinha! – murmurou Mello. Near abriu um pequeno sorriso, e Matt completou.

− Mas vamos combinar que foi um milagre _mesmo_. – disse, apontando pro cabelo do homem.

O padre fechou os olhos, abrindo os braços para o teto da igreja.

− Vamos começar com o nosso ritual de exorcização! Os salmos, por favor! Na voz do nosso senhor supremo, Deus da minha vida, Amor-Maior do Universo, o Ser mais especial do Planeta.

− SIM! – dizem os fiéis, e as fangirls de Yagami Raito.

_**Tsumi wa kami ga boku wo utsukushiku tsukutta koto  
Kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikenai no sa**_

- WTF? O que Ouran Koukou Host Club tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou Near, olhando para os dois colegas; os três eram os únicos que permaneciam quietos, apenas observando todo o coro para os salmos; até Roger se empolgara, e declamava os versos da música para o teto da igreja.

- E depois sou eu que tô com o demônio... – murmurou Matt, observando tudo com uma gota.

- O que Guilty Beauty Love tá fazendo aqui?! – perguntou Near novamente, estreitando os olhos. Mello balançou a cabeça, não fazendo idéia do que o alvo garoto falara; Matt, ao contrário, ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Desde quando você vê Ouran, Near?

Near corou, xingando-se mentalmente por ser distraído, e deu de ombros, ignorando completamente Matt, que suspirou e acendeu outro cigarro.

-

Os salmos demoraram mais ou menos um quinze minutos, até Mikami se recompor, e perguntar "gentilmente" aos três garotos se o demônio havia ido embora de seus corpos.

- Hm, acho que ele foi sim. Deu até tchauzinho na janela. – murmurou Matt, escondendo o cigarro, simpaticamente. Mikami bateu três vezes de cada lado do seu ombro, e murmurou um "você está salvo". Virou-se para Near.

- E você?

- Estou com Deus – respondeu Near, enrolando uma mecha, e Mikami louvou aos céus pelo recém-fiel aprender a religião em tão pouco tempo. Por fim, chegou a Mello.

- E você, ó loiro vindo dos infernos?

- Vai abraçar o capeta, seu fanático! Loooser! – disse Mello, mostrando-lhe um "L" com os dedos, fazendo o padre tirar os olhos fora das órbitas, e a igreja gritar todas as preces possíveis.

- NÃO! – todos disseram, enquanto ajoelhavam em frente ao altar, chorando desconsoladamente. – ELE CHEGOU!

Mikami deu um de seus gritos histéricos.

- IRMÃOS, UM DOS FIÉIS A ELE ADENTRARAM NA CASA DE DEUS! É O APOCALIPSE!

Mais gritos. Gotas nas cabeças dos três garotos.

- Mello... – chamou Near.

- ...preciso lhe dar meus parabéns. – completou Matt. – Olha a merda que você fez. Todos os maníacos estão _realmente _com cara de maníacos agora.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! Só mostrei o "Loser" para ele, ué!

Matt fez o "L" com os dedos, gesto repetido por Near, e ambos deixaram claro que o loser era Mihael. Até que...

Claro, como toda interrupção de praxe, o padre fanático pôs-se no meio deles, junto com uma Bíblia...

Bíblia?

- ih, que Bíblia estranha! – disse Matt, olhando curiosamente, dando um passo a frente, fazendo Teru recuar.

- Afaste-se de mim, mensageiro deLe! E vocês também! – disse, apontando para Mello e Near. – Senão, o caderno irá condená-los! – disse, empunhando o caderno.

- Na capa tá escrito "Death Note"... tipo, isso não é uma Bíblia, não é? – disse Mello, divertindo-se com o desespero do padre. – Que você acha, Near?

- Concordo com Matt e Mello. Podemos dar uma olhada no caderno, senhor padre? – murmurou o garoto, tentando arrancar o caderno das mãos do padre, que gritava desesperadamente.

- Vocês são discípulos dele! EU SABIA, EU SABIA!

- O cara pirou... – murmurou Matt, penalizado. – Coitado.

- Discípulos de quem? – perguntou Mello.

Mikami arregalou os olhos, enquanto ajoelhava, ao lado de Matsuda, batendo seis vezes na madeira do piso.

− De L...

− Cara, adoro o L! Acho ele muito firmeza! – gritou Matt. – Ele sempre arruma umas pilhas pro meu GameBoy!

− Eu serei o sucessor de L... – disse Near, naturalmente, fazendo Mello espumar de raiva.

− Serei eu, seu pirralho nojentinho!

A discussão continuou, até perceberem que Mikami estava, às pressas arrumando um ritual.

− Precisamos reafirmar os desígnios de Kira-sama! Não é só L que está o fazendo perder a cabeça!

-

O ritual demorou uma hora. Mikami, com gritos histéricos e berrando várias vezes _What's Up People_, reafirmou os preceitos do Kiraísmo, pregando a bondade de Deus para com os inocentes, e a submissão de todos a ele, num mundo sem crimes, livre para todos os que mereciam ser felizes; em seguida, foram mortas no altar duas virgens destinadas a Kira, porém recusadas, assim feitas mortas no sacrifício, que consistia numa parada cardíaca. Logo depois, Mikami, Matsuda e o moreno bonitão que Matt focara os olhos subiram ao altar, rezando pela alma de Deus.

− Esse Deus deles tá vivo? – perguntou Matt, baixinho para Near e Mello.

− Mais vivo do que vocês imaginam... – murmurou Roger. – Conto para vocês depois.

Eles assentiram em silêncio.

-

− Roger? Por sinal, onde o L está agora? – murmurou Mello.

− Nas Ilhas Cayman.

− Com o Raito-san! – disse Matt. - lembra que ele falou com a gente?

− espera aí... – disse Near, juntando todas as peças do quebra-cabeça, nos dois sentidos. – Eu descobri que Yagami Raito é Kira. Mas Ryuuzaki não se importou, e aí ele foi viver com o Raito...

− ...que deixou para trás, milhares de pessoas que seguiam seus ideais cegamente, e homens e mulheres com quem ele se relacionou. Tudo para viver ao lado do Ryuuzaki, o suposto "demônio' da história. A principal coisa que queria que aprendessem hoje, era como o fanatismo não tinha limites.

_Fanatismo MESMO, _pensaram os três, ao lembrar do Padre Mikami adorando uma cueca do suposto Kira...

* * *

**N/A: **NONSENSE, nonsense e nonsense. Idéias de madrugada resultam nisso. Idéias iniciais da Iihs, e postadas numa fic por mim sempre dão nisso 8D

Reviews? Há muita subjetividade na história, procurei mostrar. A loucura do Mikami, o amor do Raito e do L (ooown 8D)...

Guilty Beauty Love é uma música cantada pelo Miyano Mamoru, que dubla o Raito, mas está no Ouran Soundtrack (mas tem mais a ver com o Raito do que com o Tamaki, principalmente os trechos de super-ultra ego inflado 8D)


End file.
